


Taste Home Off My Skin

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't hard to figure out Derek was hiding something from him. Stiles just wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Home Off My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo wild card space washing/cleaning.
> 
> I figure season 2's finale is going to horribly Joss everything concerning who lives/dies, so I might as well post before that happens.

Stiles stripped off his jersey and stuffed it into his gym bag. He had already graduated from high school. There was no need for him to help Coach Finstock train the new guys during the summer. It wasn't like he had ever been on the first line. Someone like Scott or Jackson should had been here, but Coach decided Stiles was the best suited.

He was sweaty from the amount of suicides Coach made him run with the team, which hadn't been pleasant at all, and he just wanted to shower and go home. He stripped down until there was nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and he headed towards the showers.

Or tried to, at least. One of the new guys stopped him. "The pipes are broken. No water for showers for a couple of weeks until it gets fixed."

Stiles groaned. "Great, just great. I smell like how a dead cat feels. Terrible."

The kid looked confused, but Stiles wasn't going to explain himself. He stomped back to his gym bag and made a face as he put his damp clothes back on. There was a bathroom at home he could put to good use and the sooner he got home, the better.

Home was an apartment he shared with Derek close to the local college. They had gotten together a few months ago and the fact that they were dating still amazed Stiles. Mostly because while Stiles knew Derek loved him, the wall surrounding Derek's emotional maturity since they'd met had thawed as fast as a glacier thawed. Basically, he was a constipated sourwolf who didn't take to trusting very well. Stiles wasn't a picnic himself, he knew. He could antagonize Derek with a simple slip of his tongue and for all he had gone through in the past couple of years, he was only nineteen.

Stiles smiled to himself as he drove. It was worth it though to come home and be greeted by one of Derek's bright smiles that he reserved just for him. That was the thing. Even around the pack, Derek had issues opening up and letting people see the real him. That wasn't so much the case when it came to Stiles.

Stiles got to see the real Derek and it was an addiction Stiles never wanted to quit.

He parked his Jeep in the parking lot before grabbing his gym bag and heading upstairs. "Honey, I'm home," he called out as he entered the apartment. "Please tell me there's food to be had."

"I got some Indian food from that place you like." Derek was in their dining room area setting up plates and scooping food into bowls. "If you track in mud on the carpets, I'm going to make you clean it up."

Stiles laughed as he dropped his gym bag down before going to give Derek a kiss. "Says the guy who lived in a burned out house and a creepy warehouse. The carpet will live."

Just before Stiles could plant his lips on Derek's lips, Derek jerked away and stared at him like he was some sort of alien.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles rubbed at his cheek, hoping to get whatever Derek's staring at gone and away so they could kiss.

Derek shook his head, but Stiles caught Derek's nostrils flaring. So it was a smell that was bothering Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes. "The pipes at the high school were broken so I wasn't able to shower. I know I smell bad, okay?"

"You don't smell bad," Derek said and Stiles threw him a dirty look.

"I may not have super werewolf powers, but I know you're lying. I'm going to take a shower. Be back in five."

Stiles showered quickly and toweled himself just enough to not leave water footprints in his wake. Derek had already started without him and Stiles grumbled as he sat down.

"I didn't take that long." Derek looked up at him, his eyes focusing on Stiles' neck and Stiles lifted his hand to touch the skin there. There was only moisture from his shower. "What?"

Derek grunted before returning to his food. "Nothing."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Liar." His stomach grumbled and he decided to let it slide in favor of delicious food. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

***

Stiles loved this. Most of the homework for his classes the next day were done and he got to spend the rest of the night making out with Derek. Derek sat on their comfy reclining chair with Stiles straddling his lap. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek's neck, bending his head so he could lazily kiss Derek.

Derek made a contented noise before running his hands down Stiles' back.

"I think I'm going to tell Coach that I won't be helping at his stupid practices anymore. I haven't been a high school student for awhile."

"Consider it practice when you apply to join the police force after college." Derek's fingers tickled at Stiles' stomach. "You'll need to lose some of your baby fat."

Stiles snorted. "Ass. I came home today sweaty and dirty which wasn't fun. So with the pipes in the boys' locker room broken for the foreseeable future, that's exactly what I'll be looking forward to."

Derek shifted in the chair and Stiles felt Derek's cock hardening under him. Stiles gave Derek a suspicious look. "Okay, what's going on? I know this," Stiles broke off to wiggle his ass. "this isn't because we've been making out. So what gives?"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Stiles knew better. "My body's reactions to you are nothing new, Stiles. This isn't a grand mystery that you need to investigate."

"Liar," Stiles said as he whispered the word against Derek's lips. "You're hiding something from me and I am going to found out what it is. You know how I get."

"I know, and that's why I'm trying to stop this from going any further. Let it go, Stiles." He cleared his throat. "I have a pack meeting tomorrow. We're going to have a barbeque in the evening and I want you to come with me."

"A barbeque?" Stiles wanted to laugh. "That's an interesting plan for a bonding session, Alpha. You should listen to Deaton more. He advised for your family once upon a time."

"I did. He suggested this." Derek snorted. "I think he was messing with me, but it's a good idea regardless. So are you in?"

"For free food? Yes. But if they get rowdy and stupid, that's your responsibility. Also if either Boyd or Erica even _insinuates_ that I'm your wife, that makes it your responsibility and I want to see ass kicking. Got it?"

Derek chuckled before giving Stiles a kiss. "Whatever you want."

"So you'll tell me why you're acting so weird?"

"Nope." Derek said before getting to his feet, shifting his arms so he could carry Stiles. "Let's go to bed."

It was Derek's code for sex, which Stiles thought was pretty hilarious since they lived together and there was no reason for a sex codename, but he wasn't going to complain.

He definitely wasn't going to complain when Derek was thrusting inside him while his legs dangled over Derek's shoulders. Stiles curled his hand around the back of Derek's neck, bringing him closer so he could lick into his mouth. When he came, he ran his nails down Derek's back and arched to bring Derek deeper. Derek curled his claws into a nearby pillow placed solely so Derek could shred it and not the bed (or Stiles' skin).

Stiles pushed Derek off of him before taking in a deep breath of air. "We should do this more often," he said.

Derek stretched his arms over his head, showing off his muscles. Stiles almost missed what Derek said as he leered at Derek, wanting to lick his way up Derek's abs. "We already do."

"Yeah, but sometimes a guy just wants more." Stiles ran his fingers down his own chest. "Besides, I'd rather get sweaty this way instead of running suicides."

There was that look again. Stiles raised his eyebrow. "You're doing it again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Derek laid back down, pulling Stiles against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles felt Derek's nose against the back of his head, almost nuzzling him. Not that he would mention that. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you have trust issues, but this is getting ridiculous. You keep staring at me like...I don't even know what. Stop being a creeper."

"This isn't me being a creeper." Derek grumbled as he held Stiles tighter. "And this isn't a trust issue. There's nothing wrong with keeping some things to myself, even from you, Stiles. Just let it be."

"Fine, I will." _For now_. "But you owe me. I'm thinking you joining me during my D &D sessions and letting everyone see how hot my boyfriend is."

Derek snorted against Stiles' head. "Deal, but I'm not wearing one of your stupid shirts."

***

Isaac's house had a pool and it was a perfect place for a barbeque. Erica and Boyd were throwing a beach ball back and forth in the water while Scott snuggled with Allison on a nearby chair. Stiles waved to Isaac as he and Lydia were having a heated discussion about art before he headed to the grill.

Derek was barbequing without a shirt on and while Stiles appreciated any chance to ogle his boyfriend, he didn't think it was very safe. He told Derek that.

"Thanks for your concern, but it's unnecessary." He slipped his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer. "Thanks for being here."

"You act like I hate your pack, which I don't by the way. We're all on the same team. Sort of." He loved Derek but his love didn't have to automatically extend to everyone else. This was no group orgy.

"Uh huh. The food's almost done. Grab a plate before everyone else stampedes here and takes everything."

Stiles was about to respond when a body tackled him and he fell into the water with a big splash. He surfaced to see Jackson next to him, smiling smugly. Stiles smacked some water at him. "Dude. Uncalled for."

"You looked hot, Stiles. I just wanted to help cool you down." Jackson was finally a werewolf, but he was still a pain in Stiles' ass. Fortunately, Stiles had backup.

"Derek, Jackson's being a douche again. Beat him up!"

Derek laughed as Stiles swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out.

"Later," Derek said.

Stiles heard Jackson curse as he pulled his wet shirt off and threw it aside. He was soaking wet. Derek was staring at him, staring at his chest, and Stiles had the urge to cover up or at least tell their friends to clear the area so they could be alone.

He decided to do neither. "Food time!" he called out. Stiles waited until everyone else had gotten their burgers before making his way towards Derek with a plate in hand. "There better be some left for me."

Derek handed him a burger as well as a kiss. "Always."

They sat together and ate their food. Derek had one arm slung over Stiles' shoulder while he used his other hand to eat. It was comfortable and Stiles butted his head against Derek. Derek turned to lick his cheek and Stiles grumbled.

"I am not food," said Stiles.

Derek only made a contented noise.

***

Stiles found out what Derek had been hiding from him in the most random way possible. Isaac had sent him a Youtube link to a video of a kitten cleaning a sleeping dog's head with its tongue. It was adorable and Stiles couldn't help but watch it again, not to mention sharing the link with Scott so he could share it with Allison. Speaking of which...

"Derek, come here! I want to show you something."

"If it's another World of Warcraft video set to terrible music, I'm going to hit you." Derek entered the room shirtless with a towel slung around his neck. Stiles stopped to stare at him before clearing his throat.

" _No_ , it's not that, and you're just jealous of my mad rogue abilities. It's a cute video Isaac sent me."

Derek hovered behind Stiles as Stiles hit the replay button. The video focused on a sleeping dog, a husky, as a tiny kitten stumbled into the frame. The kitten sniffed the dog before stepping on top of it and began licking the husky's head. Lick lick lick. The dog woke up halfway through and snorted, but the kitten would not be deterred from its task.

The video ended and Stiles was tempted to replay it again. "See, I told you. Cute."

He looked up and the expression on Derek's face was surprising. Derek looked like someone had punched him in the stomach and was about to run him over. Suddenly, it hit Stiles what Derek had been trying to hide from him.

Stiles punched Derek in the arm to get his attention before spinning his chair around fully so he could face him. "You're an idiot," he said.

"Excuse me?" Derek tore his gaze away from the video to look at Stiles.

"You, you're the little kitten. You want to lick me, don't you?" It all made sense. Derek wasn't just staring at his skin, he was staring at the water or sweat on his skin. He wanted to lick him clean. "You know, I don't know whether to call this side of you kinky or just werewolf normal. It's kind of hard to tell at this point."

Derek murmured something under his breath before pulling Stiles to his feet. "You're not freaking out."

"Should I?" Stiles chuckled before shaking his head. "It's not weird and it sounds like fun. We should do it. Did you want me to run around first so I can work up a sweat?"

"No, this is fine. Take off your clothes."

Stiles wasn't going to argue with that. He hurried to strip off his clothes and jumped onto the bed. He wondered if he should pose for effect when Stiles caught the hungry look in Derek's eyes.

"Lie back," said Derek as he moved closer to the bed.

Stiles did as he was told as Derek climbed into bed. He felt Derek's tongue at his belly button, gentle lapping at first before the movement became stronger. Stiles wanted to laugh, he couldn't help being ticklish in that area, but he fought the urge because Derek wouldn't take it very well. He was already shy about this and Stiles' laughter wouldn't help matters.

Derek worked his way up Stiles' chest, his tongue bathing every inch of available skin he could reach. When Derek hovered over Stiles' face, he saw a pleased expression and Derek's red eyes. Stiles reached up and cupped Derek's cheek.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. Derek nodded and Stiles pulled Derek down to kiss him. "Good. As you were then."

Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek's tongue on his forehead. This hadn't been what Stiles had meant, but Derek wasn't slowing down in his pursuit of washing Stiles' face with his tongue. He definitely felt like the husky in the video.

"Derek, I know you're enjoying yourself, but there's more to me than just my face. Maybe you should lick elsewhere."

Derek pressed a kiss on Stiles' forehead before moving down Stiles' body. "You just want me to suck your dick," Derek said.

"It's a kind of licking! The best kind of licking." Stiles opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows to watch Derek. "I want to get something out of this, too."

"Is that so?" Derek avoided Stiles' dick to lick at his balls and Stiles groaned.

"Yeah. Just because you get off on licking my face doesn't mean I do, too."

"I have a better idea." Derek palmed Stiles ass before ducking low and tonguing Stiles' hole.

"Oh shit!" Derek didn't rim him often and each occasion was something like a surprise. Now that he knew about Derek's little secret, Derek was licking into him like he was feasting at a buffet. Stiles was half aroused, half disturbed. Oh hell, who was he kidding? He was a hundred percent aroused.

Stiles trapped Derek's head between his thighs and threw his head back, letting the sensations run over him. He wasn't going to come this way, but it was a lot better on his end than Derek licking his face. So much better.

Derek took one last swipe across Stiles' hole before raising his head. "I should just keep you strung out like this," he said. "I already got what I wanted."

Stiles met Derek's gaze and tried to kick him. "You're an ass. I try and try to get you to open up, and then when you do, you refuse to do the same on me."

Derek laughed. "Oh, I'll open you up, all right." He pushed Stiles' thighs open and crawled over him. Stiles' breath hitched when he felt the tip of Derek's cock against his hole. "Is this what you wanted?"

Stiles draped his leg over Derek's body, trying to pull him in closer. "Keep going."

It didn't take much more than that to persuade Derek to slide the rest of his cock inside of him. Stiles locked lips with Derek to exchange sloppy kisses as he met Derek's thrusts. Coming was something of an afterthought. Derek shuddered above him and Stiles came after him once Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock.

After Derek pulled out of him and flopped back onto the bed, Stiles curled himself against his body. Derek's tongue sneaked out and licked a stripe on Stiles' neck.

"This is going to be a habit, isn't it? I am going to be the baby kitten to the momma cat from now on." Derek made a contented noise as he continued to bathe Stiles' neck with his saliva. Stiles rolled his eyes even though Derek couldn't see it before patting Derek's naked chest. "Just promise me you're not going to do this while we're in public, okay? I'm good with this being an us thing."

"Us is good." Derek shifted away from Stiles' neck to kiss him. "Thank you," he whispered, as if he only wanted his words to be heard by just Stiles. "Thank you."

Stiles smiled at Derek like he knew exactly what he was doing. "What's a little kinkiness between boyfriends anyway? You know, I've always had this fantasy of you chasing me through the woods while I wear my red hoodie. We should do that."

"That sounds good to me." Derek chuckled. "I'll be the ravenous werewolf to your little red riding hood. My, my, what a big mouth you have, Stiles."

Stiles mentally gave himself a high five. He was awesome.


End file.
